nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvania
|state secretaries= |population=11,628According to the results of the Census Bureau, May 24, 2008. |saint= |capital= Noble City |towns cities= Noble City, Train Village |islands=Eastern Peace Island, Discovery Isle |nicknames=''see article'' |hexacode=SY-01-01 |map= }} Sylvania (officially named the State of Sylvania) is a Lovian state. It is the most populous and largest state. The state consists of the main part of Peace Island and the small Discovery Isle, located in the Discovery Bay. The capital is Noble City, the nation's largest city and capital. The town of Train Village is another important location within the state. Sylvania is an important economic and cultural state, and most governmental institutions are based here as well. The State Governor is HRH King Dimitri I. Geography Sylvania is a very green state and counts lots of hills and forests. Most of the state is uninhabited, except for the valley around the Noble City Bay, where more than half of the total Lovian population lives. In the southern corner of Sylvanian Peace Island, the Noble City Bay Region, is the most flat area. There are many agricultural areas here and it's the most populous area as well. Further north, the eastern peninsula, is very green and hilly. The second highest point of Peace Island and Lovia is situated here: Mount Emerald (3,036.4 ft, 925.5 m). Most hills in this region are covered with deciduous forests, while the highest peeks are conifers. Beaver River runs through Sylvania, partly forming the state border with Oceana. Cities and towns * Noble City (federal and state capital) * Train Village (town) Islands * Discovery Isle * Peace Island (the mainThe eastern and northern parts. part) Demographics Sylvania is Lovia's most populous state, with a population of about 11,600. Most inhabitants identify themselfs with American ancestry, while many claim to have Belgian, Dutch and Libertan ancestors. Other groups are Canadians, Asians and Latinos. About 1.5% of the Sylvanian people are of Pacific Island origin. Sylvania is an urban state, with most inhabitants living in the main urban areas of the national capital, Noble City. Other groups live in Train Village and small, and less populated villages. in Little Frisco, a classic example of South European influences]] of the Sylvania Police]] , the core of the Sylvanian railways]] ]] The state has a very open immigration policy, that's why its population increases by more than 10% annually, and more than 40% in 2007. About thirthy percent of its population was born overseas, which is an incredible large figure. According to recent research, foreign influences are dominated by certain groups. A list of all influences in Sylvania, anno 2007: * United States and Canada: 41% * Belgium, the Netherlands and Libertas: 30%Dutch is the most spoken non-official language in Lovia, brought here by early migrants, such as King Arthur I, and new migrants from Libertas and the low countries. * South and Central America: 6% * Southern Europe: 5% * Romania and Adlibita: 5%It's not clear whether these influences are Romanian or Adlibitan. Most think Romanian influences came from UWN member Adlibita. * Asia: 4% * Central and Eastern Europe: 4% * Australia and South Pacific: 3% * Other: 2% According to the most recent Census, most Sylvanians are atheist, a typical Lovian phenomenon and unique in the world. Others are mostly Christian. The main Christian denominations are Roman Catholiciscm, Anglicanism and other Protestant streams. Religion takes in a small role in the Noble City public life. In fact, there are even no churches or religious buildings in the state. According to the Census, most religious inhabitants live inland. State politics Sylvania is one of the more developed states of Lovia, and these are the current institutions in Sylvania on state level: * Sylvania Police ** Noble City Police ** Train Village Police * Sylvania State Court * Sylvania State Government ** Noble City Government ** Train Village Government Transportation The State of Sylvania is the most developed states when we take a closer look at transportation, followed by Kings. There's a major highway, Highway 1, connecting Hurbanova in Oceana, passed Noble City, with Newhaven, Kings. This highway runs over the Connection Bridge, the only connection between Peace Island and Kings Island. This bridge also covers the railway connections: the Grand Interstate Railway, the line between these two states. Other important railways are the Trans Sylvanian Railway, going from Train Village to Little Frisco NC, and the Peace Island Railway, making it possible to get to Hurbanova within half an hour. All railway connections in Sylvania are operated by the Pacific Railroad Company, and the Grand Interstate Railway is operated by two companies, including Newhaven Express. The regural road system is complete and well maintained, especially in Noble City. Private companies operate bus lines through the state and some even talk about possible subway lines in the future. Just north of Noble City, the Noble City International Airport is situated, Lovia's largest and most important airport. The airport makes it possible to get businessmen from all over the world get to the capital, Sofasi or Newhaven. It's directly connected by train with Noble City and Newhaven, and in Transcity getting a train to the south or the west is possible. Seals Sylvania has always been ahead when it comes down on seals. Noble City had the first seal in Lovia and many Noble City neighborhoods got one early. Now, all Sylvanian towns, cities and neighborhoods. Besides, Sylvania itself was the first state to have a seal and the second one to have a flag. Notable: the flag is, in fact, a navy colored field with the Sylvanian seal on it. All Sylvanian seals: ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Nicknames The official state nickname is: :the Peaceful State Other popular nicknames are: Green State, Hill State, Sylvia, Noble State, Forest State, Green Hill State and State of the Woods. The name Sylvania comes from the Latin for woods, silva, which is very recognisable in many nicknames. The official hexacode abbrevation of Sylvania is SY and the total hexacode is: SY-01-01. National Table Index Political scores * Political freedom ratings - free; political rights and civil liberties both rated very high at 97.1 percent on index. * Press freedom - free; high at 99.5 on index. Economic scores * GDP per capita - the highest at 27,945 $ per capita. * Human Development Index - high at 94.5 percent on index. * Income Equality - 3th most equal at 38.9 percent on index. * Literacy Rate - very high at 96.0 percent on index. * Unemployment rate - 3rd lowestOnly Kings and Oceana do better. at 4.40 percent on index. * Global Peace Index - highest at 97.2 percent on index.Place shared with all of the other states. * Corruption - least corrupt at 99.4 percent on index.Place shared with all of the other states. * Economic Freedom - highest at 81.6 on index.Place shared with all of the other states. Health scores * Fertility rate - least fertile.Proceeded by Seven, Oceana, Clymene and Clymene. * Birth rate - 4th most birthsProceeded by Seven, Oceana and Kings. at 11.50 per 1000 people. * Infant mortality - the most at 6.22 per 1000 live births. * Death rate - lowest death rate, at 6.02 per 1000 people. * Life Expectancy - the highest at 86.2 years. * Suicide Rate - the highest. * HIV/AIDS rate - the 2nd highestProceeded by Seven. Other scores * CO2 emissions - 2nd highest emissionsProceeded by Clymene. at 7.8 tonnes per capita. * Electricity consumption - the highest consumption of electricity, at 37,030,000,000 kWh.As a result of the high industrial activities in Noble City. * Broadband Internet access - the highest uptake at 94.7 percent on index. * Alcohol consumption - 2nd highestProceeded by Oceana. at 77.0 litres per capita. * Environmental Performance IndexComprising the environmental health, air quality, water resources, biodiversity and habitat, productive natural resources and sustainable energy - lowestProceeded by Kings, Oceana, Clymene and Seven. at 85.7 percent on index. * National Prosperity Index - the highest at 90.5 percent on index. * Ease of paying tax - 3rd easiestProceeded by Kings and Clymene. at 81.7 percent on index. References and notes See also * Noble City * Oceana * Peace Island Category:Sylvania